


Magic Derek

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Boy Stiles, Exotic Dancers, I write a lot of birthday fics I think, I'm bad at tags!, Male dancer Derek, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tight Pants, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Stiles 18th birthday the whole pack, sans alpha, takes him to a strip club.</p>
<p>They're in for the biggest shock of their lives, which is saying something when the majority are werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeeGollyWiz13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/gifts).



> Horrible summary is horrible I know!  
> Needless to say, I watched Magic Mike for the first time the other night.   
> It game me plot bunnies.  
> So many glorious men all oiled up and dancing around in near nothing....  
> okay lost my train of thought for a second.
> 
> I own nothing.  
> Unbeta'd... again... I'm sorry not sorry. (dont hate me)
> 
> Kayla I hope this brightened up your sucky night!

Stiles is nervous. But for once it’s not a “fear for my life because supernatural creatures are threatening the village” kind of nervous.

This is butterflies and shaking hands because of excitement kind of nervous.

Tonight is his birthday the big one eight. He’s finally legal. He can order nifty gadgets off those infomercials he always sees, he can buy porn.

He can legally go into the strip club an hour and a half away from Beacon Hills that he and the rest of the pack are standing outside of.

With the excitement of it all he can’t be too tiffed at the cheap sparkly tiara placed atop his peach fuzzed hear or the equally sparkly, and pink, sash draped around him that displays a big sparkly silver 18 in the middle.

Lydia, Allison, and Erica had roped him into it and he was down for the count as soon as Lydia pursed her glossy lips and Allison turned big hopeful bambi eyes on him.

Erica had threatened bodily harm on him if he didn’t wear it for them.

“Ready birthday boy?” Said female blonde werewolf asks with a wicked grin. Stiles gulps but nods enthusiastically, the sparkly tiara teetering to the side of his head but he ignores it. Erica giggles, a sound he thinks they all forgot she could make, and pushes it back into place with her index finger.

“I say we go throw some dollars onto stage and get our birthday boy a lap dance.” Lydia says and wordlessly the two women one of their arms through Stiles on either side of him and march forward with determination. Stiles stumbles for half a second but makes no complaints as he stares up at the glowing neon sign on top of the building, displaying proudly in fluorescent red ‘Wonderland’. In his excitement he doesn’t even scoff at the name of the establishment.

Inside, Stiles can see why the place is called Wonderland. It’s almost like an auditorium, with a grand polished black stage in the middle, plush ruby red carpet stretches out across the rest of the floor, reaching to equally ruby red walls. The whole place is bathed in dim lighting with black and red accents throughout.

“Welcome to Wonderland,” A sultry voice says from a podium that’s right in front of the entrance. Stiles gulps and stares wide eyed at the woman who leans atop of the glossy black podium that he realizes is made entirely out of glass. Even perched atop her stool it’s obvious she’s tall, like super tall, and all curves with legs for miles and waves of long silky black hair and gleaming white teeth behind blood red lips. He notices she’s also wearing a one-piece body suit made entirely out of black latex with a deep V in the center that doesn’t leave much to the imagination.

After being carded, and dark Amazonian sex goddess wishes Stiles a happy birthday, they are given free reign.

Somehow they manage to get a table that accommodates all of them, Stiles in the middle flanked by Lydia and Erica, which is right in front of the big stage. They place orders after being given the limited nonalcoholic beverage list and once the bubbly sparsely clothes waitress leaves they fall into a nervous silence.

“I can’t believe I’m here.” Allison provides as she sinks down into her chair looking more and more like Bambi with each passing moment. It’s obvious she’s excited to be there with the way she eyes up one male dancer that is in camouflage pants and a set of dog tags and nothing else, but she also looks like she’s expecting her dad to burst through the front doors with crossbows blazing.

Stiles shakes his head fondly and let’s his eyes roam as he leans back in his seat. He gathers that the establishment caters to both men and women and he think that’s pretty nifty.  All around there are dancers and waitresses in various states of undress with their costumes and it’s enough to make his head spin, especially when one male dancer walks passed him wearing nothing more than oil and a bright pink elephant shaped banana hammock.

When the shows start on the center stage the group slowly begins to relax. Allison becomes an increasingly shade of red and ends up burying her face in Scott’s shoulder in embarrassment when a pair of dancers come off the stage and try to give her a lap dance. Stiles thought Scott would have torn them a new one but he shakes with suppressed laughter as he pets Allison’s hair.

A few more acts later Erica ends up leaning half way across the table, her hands planted firmly in the center and Boyd’s hands clasped firmly on her hips to help her keep balance, a ten dollar bill between her teeth.

A petit blonde with golden skin sashays to the table in nothing but a gold G-string and gives Erica an amused look before she leans in across the table and takes the bill from Erica with her teeth, winks and then saunters back up onto the stage.

Stiles thinks that Boyd looks like he’s positively died and gone to heaven with how he eyes Erica hungrily. She giggles and plops down onto his lips and wraps her arms around his neck, flashing Boyd a wicked smile. Isaac looks scandalized and impressed all at once.

The more dances come the more Stiles relaxes and realizes he’s really enjoying his birthday. It makes him feel light hearted and normal with how the pack lets loose catcalls and whistles to the stage. How they all throw dollar bills at the stage. How even Allison ends up putting a dollar bill of her own in the front of one dancers pants, her eyes wide and face as red as a tomato. How Jackson gets one of the mostly naked female dancers to blush and actually give _him_ one of the five dollar bills from her own thong, Lydia looking on with approval and impressment and smugness that she’s who he’s leaving with at the end of the night.

In hindsight, he thinks it should be creepy and weird how they’re all at the club and enjoying themselves. But as he watches them have fun he doesn’t think it’s weird at all.

Sighing he pulls his phone from his pocket and frowns a bit when he doesn’t see any more messages from a certain broody sourwolf aside from the one he’d gotten earlier that morning.

It had wished him a happy birthday but also told him that he wouldn’t be able to make it to the packs party for him, but that he promised he’d make it up to him.

His fingers loom over the touchscreen, poised to message him, just to see how his night is going when the device is suddenly plucked from his grasp. Squawking and flailing he sees that it’s none other than Lydia. She scowls at him and shoves the phone snuggly into her bra between her cleavage and shakes her head.

Not even Stiles is dumb enough to go diving after his phone. Lydia would kill him and Jackson, well, Jackson would maul him. Literally.

“You are not going to let him ruin your birthday.” Lydia snips at him, her arms folded over her chest and lips pursed.

“He couldn’t make it.” Stiles defends and slumps down into his seat, the sparkly tiara slipping forward on his head.

Lydia scoffs and turns her attention back to the stage. Beside him Erica leans from where she’s still perched on Boyd’s lap and gives him a pat on the shoulder. “You know he would have been here if he could have.”

Stiles nods and slips down into his seat more, watching the stage, but not with the same enthusiasm as before.

A few minutes pass and the dancers end their routine and the music that has been thundering around them dulls to the background. Dark Amazonian sex goddess from before strides onstage, grinning from ear to ear at the audience and raises a black rhinestone microphone to her lips.

“Is everyone enjoying themselves tonight?” She asks huskily and the audience erupts with whistles and hollers. Even Isaac stands up from his seat, putting his fingers to his lips and gives a loud whistle of agreement. When he sits down the tips of his ears are bright red but he’s grinning happily.

“Good good!” Sex goddess says with a smoky laugh and walks around the stage, her dangerously high stiletto boots clicking against the polished stage. “Though I hope you didn’t spend all you money just yet, because now we’re moving onto the main event.”

The lights dim further  and the audience goes silent, the buzz of excitement almost visible in the air. Stiles interest perks up a bit.

“It’s not very often we see this man out on our stage, so tonight it is a very special treat to have Wolf dancing for all of you generous ladies and gentlemen.” The audience once again erupts into crazed applause. They have obviously have seen this Wolf dancer perform before and have liked what they saw.

The stage name amuses him and with a glance around to the rest of the pack Stiles can tell they’re all equally interested.

Without another word their announcer bows and flounces off the stage with a seductive sway to her hips. Stiles catches himself watching her go but then his attention is brought back to the stage as the spotlight goes dim and fog begins to billow across the stage. A recorded wolf howl echoes over the sound system and Stiles can hardly contain his laughter. Until a figure saunters onto the stage and the lights go brighter. He gasps, eyes widening and mouth going dry.

“Is that….” Erica breathes.

“No way,” Lydia deadpans.

“Oh God please no!” Wails Scott as he suddenly bangs his head against the top of the table and doesn’t raise it back up again.

Stiles would check to see if his best friend knocked himself out but he can’t tear his eyes away from the stage.

The same stage where Derek is standing, the crowd already going wild around them and throwing money at the stage.

Derek is smirking at the audience, his eyes alpha red and unashamed. Everyone thinks they’re costume contacts Stiles thinks to himself. He’s wearing a tight studded dog collar that strains against the tendons in his neck as well as a studded leather harness, a silver O-ring in the center right above it heart.

But what has Stiles pulse going haywire is what else Derek is wearing. A pair of the tightest leather pants that Stiles has ever seen in his life cling to every curve of Derek and hand super low on his hips, showing the very prominent V and cut of his hipbones and every inch of his pale torso is chest is oiled up and glistening.

Stiles feels faint with the sudden blood loss as it rushes from his face and straight down to his groin as Derek slowly sinks down onto his knees and then begins to slink down the stage on all fours.

Derek grins as he slinks low, all of his muscles stretched out and glistening. Everyone is positively howling for him and waving their money at him like they’ll die if he doesn’t take it. He pointedly ignores the money and if anything it just makes men and women alike throw more at him.

He reaches the end of the stage and his hands curl over the edge and Stiles almost falls out of his seat when he watches Derek do a slow grind into the glossy black stage. He has never been more envious of a floor in his whole life.

Stiles watches on as Derek leans up, onto his knees, and trails a thumb down his chest further down to his abs and then lower, through the faint trail of course black hair to tug at the button of the impossibly tight leather pants.

He actually whimpers when the button of the pants comes undone. That’s when Derek’s eyes jerk up and locks onto Stiles with surprise.

Stiles expects Derek to be angry. He expects him to flee from the stage. He expects him to jump down from the stage and inflict bodily harm onto him or give him a lecture of some sorts.

What he does _not_ expect is for Derek to give him a slow grin and slink down from the stage to make his way to their table.

The pack sits frozen in place. Isaac looks like he’s two seconds away from crying. Scott is still slumped against the table. But Derek doesn’t seem to notice any of them at all as he, literally, jumps effortlessly onto their table. Stiles absently notices he’s barefoot, before Derek grins and then Stiles has a lap full of Derek who straddles him, inadvertently caging him with his thick muscled arms when he grips the back of Stiles chair.

“W-what are you doing here?” Stiles stammer, blushing like mad when Derek rolls his hips onto his crotch. The alpha chuckles, a deep heady sound, and actually grins amusedly at him.

“Working.”

“You’re an exotic dancer?”

“That insurance money won’t last forever, and this is easy money apparently.”

Stiles is nodding dumbly, somehow his hands have ended up gripping Derek’s hips as he continues to roll his body and grind against him.

He licks his lips and notices the way Derek’s eyes follow the movement and it makes him feel like he’s burning up from the inside out, the heat Derek is radiating not helping matters at all.

Stiles wants to ask questions. Wants to just be able to say anything at all but when he goes to open his mouth Derek is suddenly crowding his space, lips only a breath apart, lightly brushing against his lips. He squeaks in surprise, shuddering underneath him. Derek chuckles, the smug bastard.

“Happy birthday Stiles.” Derek murmurs, his lips brushing against his as he speaks and then stands leaving Stiles aching for more.

He continues to watch him, staring as Erica scrambles from Boyd’s lap just so she can shove a hidden fifty dollar bill into the front of Derek’s undone pants. Derek and Boyd both growl in warning, not loud enough for anyone but them to hear. Erica merely grins up at him –clearly amused- Derek rolls his eyes and moves on.

The pack continues to watch Derek like a hawk as he moves to awaiting men and woman alike. How he practically dry humps them blush madly, how some of the cougars cackle and grab a handful of his ass. One particularly curious cougar tugs on the back of his pants and announces to everyone that “Wolf” likes to go commando. Stiles feels like all the blood in his body is now inhabiting his dick.

By the time Derek leaves the stage Stiles is reeling with questions. He wants to know when he got into this, how they all have been so clueless to it, how much would it take to get him into bed for once.

The answer to his last question is quickly answered when they all go to leave Wonderland and Stiles finds himself being shoved against Derek’s Camaro that none of them had seen when they had first arrived.

Any other question he has can wait. For the moment he lays spread out in the backseat of Derek’s car, smiling up at the alpha that has Stiles birthday tiara perched on top of his head and leather pants shoved down around his thighs.

Derek then shows Stiles how happy of a birthday he can have, multiple times, in many different positions.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like Tinkerbell but instead of applause I need comments and kudos to live!  
> Okay but seriously, I love feedback.   
> Let me know what you all think!


End file.
